Suspicious Characters
by gladysnotw
Summary: Moriarty is back with his eyes on Sherlock's pressure point: John Watson. When Mary and the baby die at child birth, John feels the need to fill the void.
1. Chapter 1

"Here's our new home, Annie."

John carried her luggage as they arrived at the flat. She stared up at the building and smiled. "Well, it's...clean."

He laughed and shook his head. "Trust me, it looks better on the inside."

He led the way in and was surprised that Mrs. Hudson wasn't there to greet them. Out shopping, he predicted. He led the way upstairs and Annie followed, excitedly. When they reached the flat, he frowned. Sherlock sat on a chair, reading a book, with the flat a mess. Papers on the floor, wrappers everywhere and the kettle from last night was not on the stove where he put it earlier.

"Sherlock," John said.

Sherlock didn't look at him. "Mmm?"

"The flat is a mess. I told you to tidy up a bit before I got here!"

"It _is_ tidied up."

"There is trash _everywhere_."

Annie caught up and gasped at the flat. "What a place! Is this it?"

"Uh, no, no! This is where we like to..."

Sherlock looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow.

"...hang out."

Annie looked at Sherlock and back at John. "Who's he?"

Sherlock grimaced. "You don't know who I am?"

"Should I? Oh! Do I have to fathers?"

John went pale. "No, no, no! No, he's my flatmate. A friend. Annie, this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, this is Annie. Annie, dear, why don't you head upstairs with your luggage? Get comfortable."

Annie obeyed and John was left with Sherlock. "Very nice. This is exactly what I was hoping _wouldn't_ happen, Sherlock. Brilliant!"

"You really can pick a child, John. How old is she? Fourteen?"

John narrowed his eyes. "She's _seventeen_ , and she can cook and clean. That should be enough to impress you, shouldn't it? For God's sake, Sherlock, she's my daughter now!"

Sherlock grimaced and put his book on his lap. "I warned you that a child is going to take up most of your time, John. We have several cases this week, and-"

"No, you know what? I'm done. Cases, work, all of that. I'm done with it, Sherlock."

He blinked. "Sorry?"

"Annie is...she's...the moment I read her profile, I knew she was the one. The one who would...bring light into my mixed up world, and I intend to be the best father in the world. She's more important to me right now, and I don't have time to deal with cases."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Did you tell her that? Very poetic, it almost sounds rehearsed."

John looked down and nodded. "Right. Is that your job? To just ruin my hope for happiness?"

"I'm merely trying to save you and that girl the pain that you will both face when she finds out what you do for a living."

John shook his head. "No. No, she won't ever be apart of that life because I won't be solving cases anymore. I'm a father now. It's what I planned to do when Mary got pregnant. I knew this would all end someday."

Annie came downstairs and smiled. "Sorry, if I'm bothering you, but-"

John groaned. "Oh, blast. You must be hungry. Don't fret. We'll get something to eat right now. Just let me..."

He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. Across the room, Sherlock smirked and waited as John shut his eyes. "Blasted card, I forgot. Still isn't working."

Annie lowered her eyes. "Oh, well, that's fine. I can make something out of whatever we have in the fridge."

John's eyes shot at her and he held her hand. "Uh, no! Don't open the fridge! We'll just, uh, think of-"

"You can use my card."

They both looked at Sherlock who was smiling his face off. John narrowed his eyes at him and gripped Annie's hand.

Annie smiled. "Sounds good to me. Can we, Dad?"

John felt his heart stop when she said that. He looked at her and felt warm as she smiled at him. Sherlock raised both eyebrows and approached them, holding his card. He put his arm around Annie and made a pleading face.

"Can we, Daddy Watson?"

Frowning, John sighed. "Alright. Annie, try and get a taxi."

She hurried down as John grabbed Sherlock's arm. "I swear, if you mess this up-"

"John, you need to relax-"

"I _am_ relaxed! Are _you_ relaxed? I'm just _dandy_!" John yelled as soon as the front door closed.

"Do this for her, John. I think she's beginning to grow on me," Sherlock smirked as he followed after her.

John rubbed his temples and sighed. "God, help us."


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at a Chinese restaurant and stepped inside. John held Annie's hand and Sherlock asked her to find them a table.

John shot him a look. "Oh, please don't-"

But, Annie had already hurried off. Sherlock smiled to himself as they were next to order. John walked over and sat down with Annie. She rested her elbows on the table and examined the restaurant. There were Chinese paintings and tiles flooring.

"This is a nice place. I've never been to a Chinese restaurant before," she said.

John raised his eyebrows. "Well, let this be one of many new experiences."

They shared a smile as Sherlock sat down with them, next to John. "So, Annie, how does it feel to have a new father?"

John closed his eyes and nudged Sherlock's leg under the table. "Don't answer that if you don't-"

"Oh, it feels amazing! I've never felt so happy. Everyone at the orphanage was so jealous because most kids our age don't get adopted. Everyone suually goes for the babies and toddlers, you know."

Sherlock smiled. "Fantastic."

"Sherlock Holmes?"

They all turned as John and Sherlock saw a familiar face. Henry Knight. His blue eyes smiled at them as he shook John's hand.

"It's great to see you two again! I've been keeping up with you in the papers! Who's this?'

He glanced at Annie and she smiled. "I'm Annie. You are?"

Henry shook her hand, quickly. "I-I'm Henry! Henry Knight. I'm from another part of London. You a friend of these two?"

"John's my dad. He adopted me."

Henry raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Well, that's exciting. I've just moved into town. I thought getting away from Baskerville would do me more good. I live near Baker Street in a quiet apartment. Small but cozy."

John nodded. "Well, congratulations on the move, Henry."

Sherlock didn't speak at all. He was staring at Annie. Her hair was short and brown and her skin was a bit pale. Her smile was nice and genuine, and her eyes were big and bright. Henry kept talking with her as they realized they shared several interests.

"You like to read? Read anything lately?' Henry asked.

"I just finished 'The Book Thief', ever heard of it? Very good story," Annie replied.

Henry thought for a moment and his eyes brightened. "With the German girl and the Jew in her family's basement?'

Annie gasped. "That one! Yes, so have read it?"

"Yeah, it was recommended to me by a friend. I've never cried while reading a book before."

"I cried too! Have you read 'The Catcher in the Rye'?"

Henry's smile fell. "Oh, no. I've never heard of it."

"You have to read it! I own it. I could let you borrow it, if you'd like. You said you lived near Baker Street, didn't you?"

Henry stuttered. "Oh, I-I...yes. Yes, that would good. I mean, that'd be good."

John smiled the whole time. Annie had already made a friend. He felt as if he had watched her grow up. She and Henry shared their addresses and he left, hoping to get a hold of her book.

"I'll try to bring it this week. I promise."

He nodded. "Okay, okay. Sounds good. Great. Excellent."

Annie nodded. "Yeah, good."

There was a pause. "Well, I better go. I need to...go. I better go, I have to go. Bye."

"Bye," Annie said, giving him a small wave.

Henry walked away and looked back a few times to wave at them. Annie waved back until he was out of her sight. John looked at Sherlock who was reading the menu for the fifth time. He glanced at Annie who was still smiling to herself. Sherlock cleared his throat.

"Plan on eating, Annie?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"You've barely touched your food."

John closed his eyes in annoyance and shot Sherlock another look. Annie gasped, as she didn't realize their food had come. She started eating with Henry on her mind.

"So, Annie, I don't know if John mentioned this...but I solve cases."

Annie looked up from her food. "Cases? You mean, like a detective?"

" _Consulting_ detective," Sherlock corrected.

Smiling humorously, she shrugged. "Same thing."

Sherlock grimaced. "They are not-"

"What he _means_ is that he's usually going to be in and out of the flat, so try not to disturb him. But, don't fret, Annie. I'll be there," John said, reassuringly.

Annie was still curious. "You solve cases? What kind?"

"Oh, very dangerous. One time, John-"

" _Okay,_ I'm full,. Let's get home," John said, standing up.

"But, I want to hear about your cases."

Sherlock spoke in a whiny tone. "She wants to hear about the case, John!"

John shook his head as he wrote the check. "No, no time for stories. Annie, we need to get home and unpack, okay? I'll tell the story later."

She got up, along with Sherlock. "Promise?"

John held her hand and sighed. "Yes. I promise. Come on, let's get a taxi."

Sherlock followed behind them with a smile on his face. John ignored him on the entire trip home. He and Annie hurried upstairs to unpack her things. After a few hours, John went downstairs to put on the kettle for tea. Annie was exhausted from such a long day, so she went to sleep. She slept in John's bed while he volunteered to sleep on the couch.

Sherlock played his violin as the kettle heated up. John glared at him with his arms folded. "I'll bet you think that was very funny."

"She'll need to get used to it sooner or later, John. I can't help being myself."

"No, Sherlock. You're not being yourself. You're acting like a child."

"Don't talk to me like that, John. I get enough of it from Lestrade."

"Well, that should tell you something."

"She's a girl in love, John. Be careful with that."

John grimaced. "In love? She's barely moved in. Who's she in love with?"

Sherlock stopped playing and smirked. "Oh, young love. How interesting. Isn't it just hateful?'

"If you think Annie is in love with Henry Knight, Sherlock, you're out of your mind. I usually trust your instincts, but this is just stupid. She's only just met him."

"She has the mind of a child, John. What do you expect?"

"How can you know she's in-no. No, I'd rather not know-"

"Simple, the way she smiled and kept her eyes focused on him while he spoke. Her hands were shaking a bit and she wouldn't stop smiling."

John shrugged in annoyance. "She's always smiling."

"Not like this. Her smile twitched a few times, which means she was holding it without really meaning it. Does that mean she wasn't happy? No, it simply means that she was too excited for his and her own good. She offered to let him borrow a book and they exchanged addresses without even asking your permission."

John sighed. "So?"

"She doesn't seem to be the type of girl to do that sort of thing. Had this been another situation, she would've asked your permission. However, she was too excited and just gave a man she just met her address. What sort of person gives their address to someone they just met? The type of person that has feelings for that person and/or wants to see them again and soon."

John rolled his eyes. "You don't know anything about love, Sherlock. You've always told me you're against it. How could you possibly read all that?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Elementary, John. Simple as that."


	3. Chapter 3

Annie knocked on the door before her and waited for a moment. Book in hand, she felt her heart stop when it opened.

Bright blue eyes met hers and a timid smile greeted. "Hey! Hey, great to see you again!"

"Hi, Henry. I, um, brought the book like I promised. Sorry if you had to...wait long! I didn't mean to-"

He shook his head. "No, no! It's okay, really. Why don't you come in? I mean, if you want to. Don't feel like you have to! I'd never make you-"

"Okay," Annie shrugged nervously.

Before she entered, she looked back at John as he waited in the car. He noticed both of them looking at him and he raised his eyebrows.

Annie bit her lip and made the "little" sign with her fingers. John nodded and pointed at his wrist as if there was a watch there. She nodded back and went inside with Henry.

His apartment was cozy. It had a living room, a kitchen, and a bedroom. She sat on the couch as he offered her something to drink.

"Tea? Water?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm not going to stay long. My father's outside."

Henry nodded. "Right. Going somewhere nice?"

"I'm going to school today. Wish I could've stayed home a little longer, but Dad insisted," she replied.

"Well, school is important," Henry said.

Why did you say that? You bloody idiot! She isn't stupid, Henry thought to himself.

She looked at the book and handed it to him. "Take care of it. It's one of my favorites. You'll like it!"

Henry took it with shaking hands and cleared his throat. "I'm sure I will."

Smiling, she gasped when she heard a car horn. Sighing, she stood up and apologized.

"I better go. Dad will panic if I don't hurry," she said.

Henry stood up, placing the book on the couch. "Right, yeah. Well, thanks...for the book and for..coming in."

"You're welcome."

They stood in silence until she walked towards the door. He hurried to walk her out and watched her walk towards the cad. With a sigh, he got an idea.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he called out to her. "Oi! Annie!"

She stopped and turned. "What? Henry, what's wrong?"

"I...would you like to eat lunch with me?"

She grimaced. "Sorry?"

He hesitated. "I just...lunch! With me? You?"

"Lunch?"

"Yes!"

She blushed. "Sure! When?"

"Uh...say, Friday? My place?"

"Is 7 okay with you?"

He felt his heart leap. "Seven is great!"

She gave him a smile and waved goodbye. John watched her get into the car and smile to herself as they drove off. After a few blocks, John glanced at her. Still smiling.

"Annie?"

No response.

"Annie? Darling?"

She blinked. "Huh? What?"

"Seatbelt."

They arrived at her school and she leaned to John to kiss his cheek.

"Bye, Dad."

"Text me when you're out, alright? I'll be by to pick you up as soon as I can.

She nodded. "Wish me luck!"

She hopped out and hurried as the bell rang. John watched her go and sighed.

"I wish you sense, Annie."

John drove back to the flat to find Sherlock lying on the couch. He had his hands in their usual form of prayer as they rested under his chin.

"I admit it. You were right about Annie," John sighed as he grabbed an apple and bit into it.

Sherlock didn't look at him. "What?"

"Annie. Her and Henry. You were right."

"Annie who?"

John shut his eyes. "My daughter, Sherlock. That one."

"Oh."

John rolled his eyes and chomped into the apple. Sherlock stared at the ceiling without saying another word. John knew that look too well.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Mm?"

"Moriarty."

"Naturally."

John paused. "How is he back?"

Sherlock didn't answer. He usually did that. John never liked it but he knew that Sherlock was thinking the same question.

"Where's Abby, by the way?"

John blinked. "Who?"

"Your daughter, John. Honestly, have you already-"

"Her name is Annie, Sherlock. And I told you yesterday that she was starting school today."

"Yes and you arrived about ten minutes later than you should have, given the distance from here to the school. So, I'm assuming she saw Henry before school."

John rubbed his forehead. "Yes. So?"

"Well, two minutes ago you said I was right about her and Henry."

"I did. Just forget about it. Please, it's not important-"

Sherlock had a smug grin on his face. "He asked her out, didn't he?"

"Yes, and she just-"

Didn't ask your permission?"

"No, she did not."

Sherlock sat up and grabbed his coat. "Well, I'm off to get some breakfast. Care to join? I've got a rather interesting case to work on."

John gave him a look. "I said I wasn't going to work on any more-"

"Shall we be off?" Sherlock asked.

#########


	4. Chapter 4

Annie got out of school in a rush. She had a very interesting day and met a few kind people. She liked all her teachers and the library was enormous. She already had a few books she'd like to show Henry.

Despite her excitement, John wasn't there to pick her up. After 20 minutes, she called him.

"Bloody hell! Annie, I am so sorry. I meant to pick you up but-"

"It's alright. I'll just walk home. Besides, I thought I saw a coffee shop close by."

John sighed through the phone. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay. Love you, Dad."

John glanced at Sherlock and side-smiled. "I love you too."

After she hung up, Annie found the coffee shop and ordered a small iced coffee. She sat in the shop for a few minutes until she spotted a young man enter. He wore a blue suit and held several books in his hands. His suit looked expensive. She couldn't make out his face since he wore a hat and jeot his eyes lowered.

He eyed a table behind Annie's and walked towards it. When he passed her, he accidentally ran his foot into her leg and she flinched. Her hand knocked her drink over and spilled on the man's shoe.

Gasping, she stood up. "Oh, no! I am so dreadfully sorry!"

The man stuttered. "My books...could you?"

Annie nodded and took the load from him. She put them on the table and grabbed a handful of napkins. Quickly, she bent down and dried his shoes.

He chuckled. "Oh, no, please! It's alright. No harm done."

She stood all the up and bit her lip. "I really am sorry. That was clumsy of me."

"I didn't mean to kick you. It's my fault. Don't trouble yourself...miss?"

She stuttered. "Oh, Annie. I'm Annie!"

The man shook her hand and smiled, kindly. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. Forgive me again."

Annie handed him his books. "I see you like to read children's books."

He shook his head. "Oh, no. I read them to children. I used to have my own television show. I read to children and they adored the stories."

"Really? That's wonderful. I mean, lots of things on the TV are just meant to ruin children's minds, but that's very interesting. Why did you stop?"

"Like you said, there are other things on television that ruin children's minds. Shame, really. I always loved telling the stories. I enjoy reading to people. Seeing their faces and reactions."

Annie nodded and remembered that she had to get home. "I'm sure it was an enjoyable job. Excuse me, but I should get going. It was nice meeting you."

The young man nodded and took his books. "Have a lovely afternoon."

Annie took her beverage and left in a hurry. When she arrived home, John wasn't there. With a shrug, she hurried upstairs and jumped into her bed. It was a long day and she decided to nap for a bit.

She woke to the sound of John's light knocking on her door. He switched the light on and Annie covered her face with her pillow.

"Well, how was school? I had quite a busy day myself and I can imagine yours was more interesting," he said, sitting on her bed.

She removed the pillow with a smile. "I love my teachers. They're all brilliant and the library is huge! I'll have loads to show Henry when I see him.'

John nodded. "We ordered pizza. So, why don't you wash up and meet us in the room?"

Annie washed her hands and met John and Sherlock in the flat. The pizza was delicious and Annie had loads to say.

"I met this young man at the coffee shop. He's a storyteller for children. Very nice," she said, as she bit into a slice.

John handed her a napkin. "Annie, I think we need to set some ground rules."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it isn't that, darling. I just think we should both be aware of what the standards are in this family. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I think so."

Sherlock sat with a surprised smile. "Do these rules apply to me as well, John?"

John kicked his leg under the table and ignored him. "First, don't talk to strangers. My form of work is very dangerous and I don't want you to draw too much attention to yourself."

Annie thought about it and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Next, you aren't allowed outside of this flat after 6:30 pm. Is that clear?"

She grimaced. "But, what if-"

John raised his voice. "Is that clear?"

She shrunk into her seat. "Yes."

"Also, no boys in the flat except for us. If it's for homework, ask me and I must meet him."

She nodded.

"Well, well. That's about it for now. Head upstairs and get ready for bed. Clear your plate, first." Annie slowly got up and did as she was told. John kept his eyes on his plate until she left.

"Impressive, John. Very impressive," Sherlock commented.

"I think she understands. Shouldn't be too hard to follow."

"She's a teenager, John. They never follow the rules. But, she seems well brought up so you might have some luck."

John sighed and rested his elbows on the table. "I fear for her. We've become more popular and the last thing I want is for her to be caught up in this mess."

"I warned you about this, John, and you said you'd accept the consequences and benefits. She's only been here a few days. Relax."

John nodded. "Right. I better go up to see her."

He washed his hands and headed upstairs. When he came in, Annie was sitting in bed with pajamas and a book. John came inside and she buried herself in the covers. He took her book and placed it aside.

"Another big day tomorrow."

She nodded. "I think it'll be alright."

He side-smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night, then."

He switched the light off and closed the door. Sherlock prepared some tea and sat in his chair.

"Tea, John?"

"Not for me, thanks. I think I'll head to bed now. Are we taking cases tomorrow?"

"If you're up for it, yes. I shall be taking as many as possible. Can you handle it?"

John shrugged. "I think so. I just have to remember to pick up Annie from school."

Sherlock stared at John for a moment. "Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

"About Mary."

John tucked his hands in pockets and swallowed hard. "No. No, not yet."

"I see. Well, good night."

Rolling his eyes, John went to bed. He would tell Annie when he was ready.

#########


	5. Chapter 5

As Annie sat in the cafeteria, two girls approached her with their lunchtrays.

"You live with Sherlock Holmes?"

Annie blinked and looked up. "Sorry?"

One was blonde and the other had poofy brown hair and freckles. "Sherlock Holmes. You live with him and the other man. What was his name?"

The blonde winced. "Who cares? People just call him the short one. Besides, what's he like? Holmes? Is he as handsome as people say?"

Annie gripped her fork, tightly. "I don't think it's in my place to say."

"Well, tell us what the short one's like. I heard he's a bit of a neat-freak."

The freckled girl giggled. "The confirmed bachelor! Have you seen his nose? It's bloody hideous."

Annie slowly got up and rolled her eyes. The blonde girl stopped her. "Wait, aren't you going to tell us about the Sherlock Holmes?!'

"I'd rather not, thank you," Annie frowned.

"Is it true that he and that little hedgehog sleep in the same bed?"

Both girls guffawed with laughter. "No wonder his wife left him, he's such a-"

Annie gritted her teeth. "Stop it!"

The cafeteria was silent and all eyes were on the three girls. The freckled girl raised her eyebrows. "What's your problem?"

"That hedgehog that you keep insulting is my father. That's my problem!"

The blonde gasped and laughed. "Well, the ugliness runs in the family!

Annie grabbed her carton of milk and splashed it on the blonde. She screamed and her friend pushed Annie down to the floor. The room filled with cheers and chanting. Annie rolled up her sleeves and got up.

"You asked for this," she snapped.

Back at the flat, Sherlock and John sat in boredom. Sherlock sat in his chair, thinking. John sipped his tea and worked in a crossword puzzle.

"No cases. No cases, John. How will I survive?" Sherlock demanded.

"Same way you always do," John replied.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Sherlock hit the speaker button in a flash. "Yes?"

"Yes, hello? Is this John Watson?"

John looked up and got up to kneel by the phone. "Yes, this is he. Who's calling?"

"This is Annie's principal from school. We need you to come as soon as possible, sir."

"Why? What happened? Is Annie hurt?"

Sherlock smirked. "Oh, dear John."

If only. Annie sat in the office as John came in, confused as to what was going on. The principal scratched his cheek and cleared his throat.

"Your daughter got into a fight this afternoon, Mr. Watson. Surely, you understand that we cannot tolerate such behavior at Wellcrest High."

John felt a knot in his stomach. "No, no, I understand. I'll deal with this accordingly."

Annie kept her eyes on the floor. She had some food crumbes in her hair and a bruise on her cheek.

"Annie claims that she was defending you against the two other female students that were involved. Is that not so, Annie?"

"Yes."

"Well, seeing her...situation and background, I am merely going to suspend for a few days. Does that sound reasonable, Mr. Watson?"

John nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Very well. Annie and I have talked and I am convinced this will not happen again. Just a slip up."

When they were dismissed, the two drove home. John sighed as he drove and glanced at Annie.

"Say it," Annie mumbled.

"What?"

"You're disappointed in me."

He closed his eyes for a second and shook his head. "No. Well, yes. I am but none of this is your fault. I should've explained my area of work to you. Then, you might've ignored those girls. For that, I apologize."

Annie shifted in her seat. "Your...area of work? You mean, the cases with Sherlock?"

John bit his lip. "Yes. For the past few years, we've known each other and solved cases. Things got really risky a few years back. We got more and more famous and the media was all over us. I just...I didn't want to tell you about it because I didn't want you to be part of that rubbish."

"I would've understood," Annie shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I just...you changed my life and I wanted to use you as an escape. To make me happy. And, you truly have made me happy, love."

They exchanged a smile and John quickly added, "But, you're still grounded."

When they arrived home, Annie hurried upstairs and jumped into bed. John sat down and tried to relax. With a large sigh, he shook his head.

"Teenagers..."

He was surprised to see Sherlock gone but shrugged it off. After a few minutes, he noticed Annie was very quiet. Suddenly, he heard laughing from upstairs and his eyes widened. He hurried upstairs and barged into Annie's room.

"Annie, what-"

Sherlock was there and he smiled. "I was just telling her about the time we were nearly "blown up" in the subway."

John frowned. "Lovely story. Sherlock, Annie and I have some business to take care of so-"

Annie pouted a bit. "I was just about to go to bed. I just wanted to hear a story."

"Bed? It's late afternoon."

She shrugged. "I'm a little tired. Maybe a nap?"

John nodded. "Brilliant idea. Sherlock, out!"

With an annoyed sigh, Sherlock left the room and John gave Annie a small wave. "Sleep well."

"I will, Dad," she replied with a yawn.

John closed the door and faced Sherlock with a glare. "How many times have I-"

"I think we can discuss this later, John. I have a quick errand to run," Sherlock said as zipped past John and down the stairs.

John blinked and followed him. "Sherlock, we need to-"

Sherlock had already shut the front door and left John standing at the bottom of the stairs. He heard a small whistle and groaned.

"I take it that didn't go very well. How about some tea, dear? Annie might like some since she looked quite upset," Mrs. Hudson said, kindly.

John rubbed his forehead. "I feel like I just can't pull this off. I mean, what am I? A good father or not?"

She smiled and patted his back. "Oh, now, don't say that. All parents go through this phase."

He swallowed and looked down. "Maybe if she had a mother..."

Mrs. Hudson's smile faded. "Dear me. I can't believe what I'm hearing. You get back upstairs and tall to your little girl right now."

"But, she's-"

Mrs. Hudson shot her finger at the stairs. "March! Go on, then."

Unsure of what else to say, John shrugged and went upstairs, irritated. He paused as he looked at Annie's door and sighed. Shaking his head, he entered the flat and went back to reading.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Annie woke up and found a note from John telling her that he and Sherlock were on a case. She slumped onto the couch and sighed.

"Hello?"

She grimaced when she heard Mrs. Hudson from downstairs. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Annie."

Annie's face lit up. Henry! She jumped up and hurried downstairs and Henry saw her behind Mrs. Hudson.

"Annie!"

Mrs. Hudson turned and gasped. "Oh, well, there she is. I wasn't sure if she up yet. I'll just leave you to it, then."

Annie smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "Henry, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. I just came by to see if you were alright. You didn't come over for dinner."

Her heart stopped. "What?"

He felt a bit guilty for bringing it up but nodded. "Yeah, yesterday. I just thought maybe-"

She waved her hands. "No, no. I didn't mean to forget. I got grounded and I completely forgot!"

Henry rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes tried to find something to stare at. "I...well, maybe we could go out now? I mean, if you haven't eaten yet. Is John alright with it?"

Annie bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Why don't we...just eat here?"

Henry's eyebrows raised. "Here?"

"Yeah, I'll just get Mrs. Hudson to whip us something. It's no problem!"

She motioned for him to come in and he did. She showed him upstairs and he nodded as he looked around.

"Still the same," he commented.

"What?"

"I've been here before when I needed Mr. Holmes for a case. Still a bit messy."

Annie laughed. "That's how they like to organize things."

They sat down as Annie held up her index finger. "Give me a minute."

She hurried downstairs and ran into Mrs. Hudson, who was holding a tray of drinks and some biscuits. Annie gasped quietly and she screamed without any noise coming from her mouth.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

Mrs. Hudson nodded and smiled wide. Annie went upstairs with the tray and Henry looked surprised. "Wow. That looks good."

Annie blushed as she set the tray down. Henry reached for a biscuit and bit into it. "It's good."

Annie sipped the lemonade and nodded. "Thanks. Mrs. Hudson is quite the cook. You haven't tried her homemade cookies, though."

Henry smiled. "I bet they're delicious."

They talked and laughed for hours. Annie laughed as Henry tried to explain his love for poetry.

"It's not as complicated as people think!"

Annie shook her head with a laugh. "I'm not saying that. I just think it's...unnecessarily tricky and confusing."

Henry rolled his eyes with a smile. "I know but if you give it a chance, you'd enjoy it!"

Annie smiled and gasped as she looked at the clock. "It's late! My father isn't home yet and you're still here!"

Henry grimaced. "But, didn't you-"

Suddenly, the front door opened and Annie gasped. Henry stood up, not entirely sure why he was confused or worried. Annie pushed him into the kitchen as John entered the flat.

He turned and left as Sherlock came inside and froze when he saw the two youngsters. Annie gave him a begging look and put a finger to her lips.

Sherlock grinned and gave her a wink. "John! Quick!"

Suddenly, they all heard John's rapid footsteps as he came back down. Sherlock hurried out of the room and Annie heard their voices trail back downstairs.

"I forgot it!"

John asked aloud. "Forgot what? What's wrong?!"

Annie motioned for Henry to follow and they sneaked upstairs to her room. She opened her window and shrugged.

"It's the only way out besides the door. You can just climb down the tree."

Henry sighed. "I hate having to sneak like this."

Annie lowered her eyes and apologized. "I know. I'm so very sorry! I just-"

Suddenly, he stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand. "I'd want to do this again. But, the right way."

She felt her stomach tie into a knot. Henry smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. He hurried through the window and down the tree. When he landed, he gave Annie a salute and she gave him a small wave.

When her door opened, she gasped and turned to see John. "Miss me?"

She smiled, nervously. "Y-Yes. How did everything go?"

They hugged and she spotted Sherlock behind John. He gave her a questioning look with a thumbs up. She winked and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and entered the flat with a yawn.

John pulled away, smiling. "Hungry?"

"A little."

"I was thinking, since you've behaved lately, you could go out to that book shop by the coffee place you went to a few days ago."

Annie's face lit up. "Really?"

"Tomorrow. We'll be out again so you can head down on your own."

"Oh, thank you!"

John held his a finger. "Ah, but no rule-breaking. Got that?"

She nodded. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

As Annie got dressed, Sherlock knocked on her door. She looked at him as she buttoned on her coat. "Heading out soon?" She nodded. "Just getting bundled up a bit. Looks like rain." "You're welcome, by the way," he replied with a smirk, and raising an eyebrow.

Annie put a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Oh! Thank you!" He gave her a wink. "It's nothing. Just don't let John catch you doing it. He'd throw a fit. Anyway, do have fun at that book store." "I will. I'll try and see if I can find something for Henry." "Choose wisely and be careful. Understand?" She nodded and he smiled.

The bookstore didn't have many people inside of it. There was a woman and her whining child, a bald man, and an elderly woman at the desk. Annie looked around to see if there was a book that would catch her eye. She spotted a blue one and pulled it off the shelf. Giving it a scan, she shrugged and approached the desk. The elderly woman gave her a smile. "Will this be all for you, dear?" Annie nodded. "Ah, yes, thank you. I won't be needing a bag. I can carry it." As she grabbed her book, a group of children exited a door by the desk. Annie smiled as they all walked out, giggling. Then, she remembered the young man from the coffee shop. "Do those children get read to?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no, that was an activity day. They were learning to finger paint." "Oh. That's nice!" "Yes, we offer loads of activities for the children! There are a few activities for teenagers, if you're interested." Annie's face lit up. "Sure. Where do I sign up?" The woman pointed to the door by the desk and smiled. "Just head through there and my friend Beatrice will assist you." Annie thanked her and headed through the door to see a room with blue walls and a round rainbow carpet in the middle. There was a table with paints and paper everywhere. She saw no one inside, except for a another door. When she opened it, she saw a huge room with shelves of books. Annie stepped in and closed the door behind her. She looked around but saw no one. "Hello?" No reply. She shrugged and turned to leave until she heard someone. "Hello there!" She tried to follow the voice as she entered the maze of shelves. Finally, she spotted someone placing a book back onto the shelf. It was the young man from before.  
She smiled as she approached him and tapped his shoulder. He turned and his lit up. "Well, well!" "Hi, how are you?" "I am just fantastic! It's great to see you again, Annie." "I'm sorry. I never got your name before." He nodded and shook her hand. "Richard Brook, at your service. I was just putting some books away. What brings you back here?" She had completely forgotten and gave a small laugh. "Oh, I was trying to sign up for some activities for youth. I was told to come back here." "Oh, well, you won't get help for that back here. I was going to get ready for storytime, but no one showed up." Annie noticed his disappointment and shrugged. "You can read to me. I have time." Richard's face lit up and he thanked her over and over. He led her to a small couch as he grabbed a random book off the shelf. He sat in front of her on a chair and cleared his throat. "First, we're going to hear a story of a little puppy named Johnny." With a smile, Annie listened closely as the story began. "Now, Johnny was a small little puppy and he was owned by a rather tall and egotistical man." Annie raised her eyebrows. "Rather large word for a children's story." He smiled and nodded. "Johnny loved to take walks with his owner and spend time with him. And, his owner loved him very much. Johnny was very loyal to his owner, yes he was," Richard, raising his eyebrows in suspense, said, "But, one day, Johnny finds a girl puppy and they fall in love." He turned the book to her, showing a picture of two dogs surrounded by hearts.  
Richard made a dreamy look and Annie shook her head with a laugh. "This is ridiculous!" "But, then, the girl puppy dies and so does all their unborn puppies." "Bloody hell, how is this for children?" "Johnny is sad and alone. So, what does his owner do? He suggests that Johnny adopt a little puppy of his own. And, he does. They get so happy together until one day, his owner gets jealous. He doesn't like this new puppy!" Annie grimaced as he showed her the inside of the book again with Johnny the dog looking sad. His fur was a sandy color and his collar was red.

Richard continued. "Johnny's owner decides to give the little puppy away so he and Johnny can be back to the way things were before. Back when they were together and had no worries in the world." Richard continued with wide eyes and exaggerated gestures. "Johnny ended up forgetting his puppy. His little Annie." Annie's heart froze. "...What?" Richard made a fake gasp. "And with Annie gone, there was no one there to protect Johnny from the fire." Her hands shook as she stepped away from the chair. She breathed heavily and began to panic. "Poor little puppy. So loyal. Even to the grave!" Annie's eyes filled with horror as she saw John's picture when Richard showed her the inside again. "Get back! Don't get closer! Who are you?" Annie stood up, grabbing her book.

He chuckled. "Did you enjoy my little story?" She didn't answer as her grip on the book tightened. He wore another expensive suit and had a very disturbing smile on his face. "What do you want? Money? I just spent all I had." "Money bores me, don't bring it up again. What doesn't bore me is Sherlock Holmes." Annie took a deep breath. "Sherlock..." "And, the only way to get to Sherlock is to get to Sherlock is to get to his pressure point," he continued. "Which is?" He pointed his finger at her. "Your daddy. John Watson." Annie shook her head. "No, no, please. Don't hurt him. Please. " "I'm not going to hurt him, don't be predictable, Annie! I'm just going to give him a little squeeze. Hard enough to make Sherlock beg, you see." Annie was shaking like a madman as she tried to speak again without a shaky voice. "Who are you?" He looked as though he just remembered something and brushed his suit off. "Oh. Moriarty. But, you can call me James."

Like


End file.
